


5 Times They Came in Paris

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Paris - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	5 Times They Came in Paris

  1. The positive aspect of conventions is that the organizers typically pay for the hotel the night before and the night after the convention. This convention was not any different than the others. Ian walked in the hotel with Paige right behind him since they fly together to quell her anxiety. What the hotel staff was not aware of was the long flight they had and what they did to pass the time. First-class planes have two seats per row, which is very important when wanting _privacy. _Neither one had to worry about the person next to them noticing their hands teasing each other, and the large plush blanket offered the perfect amount of space for a hand to reach down each other’s pants without the blanket showing tell-tale movement. At first, Paige’s touches were teasing, just small strokes up and down his cock, to show Ian what he should anticipate happening in the hotel when they arrive. He’s typically not a quiet lover and is very vocal in his appreciation for her, that he was so focused on keeping his mouth shut, that his entire body spasmed when she gripped the head of his dick and gave a squeeze. Ian loves their teasing, but it was time for him to get his revenge. He almost screamed in pleasure on a plane full of people, so she was going to pay. He started with light touches against her clit that were far too light for her to get off. Ian knew how far he could push her, and what it took for her to orgasm. Once they were both touching each other, it became a race on who could get who off quicker. The only thing that can stop their teasing of each other, is a competition. He had further to go to get her off since he had just started touching her, but he knew she gets soaked when he inserts 3 fingers and pinches her clit. Quickly they were both focused on getting the other one off that they didn’t know they were already at the edge and were surprised when they both came at the same time with their mouths slightly opened and their eyes having a dazed look. Paige was not going to let this be the end, so she removed her hand from his pants and stuck two fingers in her mouth that were coated with him. Ian could admit that Paige won this round. 

  1. They were not complaining when the hotel staff informed them that their rooms would be next to each other. It’s much easier to sneak to the next door than it is to sneak down the hallway. They immediately put their bags in their rooms and she walked over to his room, and she knew she would be staying in this room all weekend and only going to hers to retrieve items or clothes for when the convention begins. Until then, there were definitely not going to be any clothes on she decided and knew he would not be opposed. She gave him her trademark smirk, and sauntered over, dropping to her knees when she reached him. She tore off his pants and used a finger to outline the bulge in his boxers. He groaned and leaned his head back against the wall since they did not make it to the bed yet. She is great at many things, but his favorite thing is how well she blows him. She doesn’t blow him as an obligation, she blows him and worships his cock with her mouth. First, she licked strips up his length while she squeezes and massages his ass. Once Ian is shaking from the strength of refraining from coming, she licks the tip of his dick to add moisture to his cock as she greedily sucks his cock into her mouth. For a small person, she takes an unbelievable amount of his length into her eager mouth. Most women can get halfway down and have to stop, but Paige is able to take all of his length and bob her head quickly while humming and theatrically making choking sounds. If he was 4 inches longer, he’s sure she would try to take it all too. It didn’t take long before he was moaning her name and she’s felt his seed go down her throat. 

  1. Once Ian returned back to himself after that magnificent orgasm, he picked her up and lightly tossed her on the bed, cursing when he saw her perfect tits bounce as she landed. He loved those tits and his first mission was to get those clothes off of her, and one of those breasts in his mouth. If she wasn’t so worked up, she would have laughed at how quickly he undressed her, and within seconds she was naked with Ian admiring her. For a few minutes, they kissed and he explored her with his hands, but then he moved his head down her body, leaving kisses and bites along her chin, neck, and shoulders. Once he reached her boobs, he took the left one in his mouth and held the right one in his large hand while massaging it. When her eyes begin to close at the pleasure, he removed his hand from her right tit and brought it down between her legs, where she was waiting for his touch where she needed him most. He wanted to tease her, but when he reached between her legs, she was soaked waiting for him, and he inserted two fingers, making sure to hit her spot every time. After a few minutes, her moans were increasing in volume so he moved down her body, kissing every area he reached and darted his tongue out to tease her entrance, then move up to her clit so his fingers could return to their favorite spot. Using soft but quick licks, he could feel her muscles clenching and she came with his name on her lips. 

  1. After her aftershocks were over, she pulled his body up he flips them over. She sits up and moved between his thighs and lowered herself on his cock, moaning and grabbing his hands as she lowered down. Once he is bottomed out inside her, she rotated her hips in a circle, barely lifting herself up, and smirking at him when he realizes she is teasing him. With a growl, he lifted her up and she dropped back down on his cock at a punishing speed. He is constantly amazed by her strength, especially when she rides him as quick and hard as she can. He removed one of his hands from her grip and touches her clit, delighting when she squeezed his other hand in pleasure. It had been too long since he’d been in her, so the punishing pace sent them to the edge rapidly. There would be an entire weekend for slow, they needed fast and rough. With a final slam of her hips, she came and he followed when her muscles squeezed around his cock, holding him inside her.

  
  


  1. After the convention, they slowly walked into the hotel room with the knowledge that this would be the final time they would make love before they got on the plane and go back to their regular lives. With a sad smile, he slowly removed her shirt off her shoulders, leaving kisses against her shoulders and whispered his love against her stomach as he pulled the shirt off her body. Kneeling to reach her waist, he pressed a kiss to her clit with her pants as a barrier. They needed body-to-body contact, and after he kissed her, she moved his hands and took the rest of her clothes off, and took his off as well. They walked slowly to the bed and he laid her against the pillow, lowering himself down on top of her. Both of them needed the contact and held each other for a while before she reached between them and moved his cock inside her. He languidly pushed himself inside, knowing they both needed this slow and sensual moment. When he was fully inside her, she pulled him closer and held him there with his head on her breasts. It wasn’t just the sex for them, it was the level of intimacy, tenderness, and care they had for each other. The sex was always great, but both were willing to slow down the moment if it meant they could be close. He gave her a questioning look, and when she nodded, he slowly withdrew from insider her. The first time he only withdrew halfway before he pushed back inside, and continued to withdraw further and further out of her, until many thrusts later when he was fully out of her. They maintained eye contact as he slowly pushed back in, and this pattern continued until they both couldn’t take it any longer, and he sped up. After he sped up, he moved his hand back to her clit while his other arm was laying on his arm, with his hand in her hair. They refused to lose eye contact and exchanged “I love you’s” as he filled her with his seed and she finished against his cock. He didn’t push out immediately and she didn’t want him to, so he stayed inside her for multiple minutes until he saw a single tear move down her face. He knew she was feeling sad that they would be separated again, but he knew he would visit LA far more frequently. 


End file.
